I'd Never Leave You
by StarGirl03
Summary: When Tessa flees from the Institute after Will is cruel to her, who will protect her from the dangers of a city she does not know?


Disclaimer: All credit goes to Cassandra Clare for her amazing books!

* * *

><p>Will's voice rang in Tessa's ears like a painfully, deafening bell.<p>

He hadn't spoken to her since their encounter on the roof weeks ago, but today felt even worse! They had been left alone in the library together…the first time they had been alone in weeks. Tessa had buried her nose in a book to avoid the icy stares that Will had been throwing in her direction. She occasionally caught his stare out of the corner of her eye and every time she did, the pain bore into her heart. She couldn't stand it anymore! Stifling a sob she slammed the book down, gathered her skirts and made a dash for the door but Will easily out ran her. In a few quick leaps he was standing between her and the door. _Please_, she thought, _just let me out of here!_

"Is my company really that bad?" Will mocked.

"Will, please just let me past. Leave me be." Tess tried to control her voice; she stared at the ground, not daring to look up at him.

"Tell me, my dear, how long are you going to play victim like this?" His voice was cold, cruel and it taunted her. "You should really grow up Tessa, there is no need to mope about the place like a child who did not get her own way. It's rather unladylike."

"Why?" Tessa could only muster up one word. _Why were you co cruel to me? What did I do to deserve that? _She wanted to scream her questions at him but the words caught in her throat.

"It's not like I ended anything. There was nothing there to begin with" He hissed at her.

Tessa couldn't contain herself any longer, with that she shoved him as hard as she could and fled from the library, her vision blinded by tears.

Racing down the corridors of the Institute she flung open the front doors and dashed into the cool night air.

Tessa walked through the damp streets of London for what seemed like hours. The sky was darkening and a thick fog was beginning to appear above the Thames. She did not know where exactly she was so she stopped on a bridge and looked out over the water.

"_There was nothing there to begin with!"_ Tessa could hear his words in her head so clearly. _If there was nothing there, why did he kiss me? Why did he come back to rescue me? Why did everything seem so perfect in his arms? _Tessa's mind was so full of questions that she did not notice the two men approaching from the end of the bridge. Their silhouettes were becoming visible through the fog when Tessa eventually realised that she was alone, and had now way of knowing how to get back to the Institute.

"You know it's dangerous for a lady to be out all by herself at night. Especially one as young and pretty as yourself." The first man spoke to her. He was tall and muscular with shaggy blond hair that seemed to be matted together over his eyes.

"You never know what kind of unsavoury characters are lurking around here Miss." The other added. He was shorter that the first but he too was muscular and he carried a thick looking cane with him.

They made their way towards her, sneering at her.

Tessa was frozen to the spot; she knew she could never outrun them in her dress.

As the two men neared her a voice from the fog spoke behind her: "It's a good thing she isn't alone then, isn't it?"

The men squinted past her, trying to locate who the voice belonged to but made no intention to stop their advance on her. "Stay out of this!" The smaller man snarled into the shadows.

"Or what?" The voice was now much closer to her. Tessa knew the voice. She knew the cold, harsh voice. _Will. _

Her heart thumped against her ribcage. _He was here. It was going to be alright._

"I think our friend here wants this fine thing all to himself, what d'ya think Edward?" The blond man grinned.

"You don't know the half of it." Will's voice was threatening and before Tessa knew what was happening he sped past her, lunging at the taller man. They fell to the ground; Will on top beating the man with his fists. The smaller man made no attempt to help his companion; instead, he advanced towards Tessa. She gasped as he tried to grab her wrists and tried to wrestle free of his grip but he was too strong for her. He pulled her in front of himself and wrapped his arm around her neck tightening his grip. Tessa lashed out but it was no use. She couldn't breathe. The pressure on her neck was so tight now that she began to see black spots in front of her eyes.

"Will..." She gasped. "Will…" Her voiced faded.

BANG!

Tessa slumped forward. The pressure on her neck had been released and she struggled to gulp in air.

"Tess?" His voice was so soft compared to how she'd heard him speaking for weeks. "Tess, you have to open your eyes. You're okay. I've got you." He soothed, stroking her hair…_Wait! Yes! Will Herondale; who for weeks had barely looked at her was on the bridge stroking her hair!_ Tessa's eyes snapped open.

"Will?"

"Yes Tessa, it's me. I'm here." His fingers still slid through her hair gently as her head rested on his lap.

"I'm sorry!" Tessa choked. "I was upset. I didn't mean to-"

"Shh. It's okay."

They stayed there on the bridge, for an hour or so, Will stroking Tessa's hair and soothing her with his soft voice. When Tessa finally plucked up the courage to open her eyes she say his midnight blue eyes gazing down at her. His mask was on but Tessa thought she could see something in his eyes. Something similar to the look in his eyes when he had found her in the fountain. _Concern? Hope? Relief? _

Realising that she was trying to figure him out Will pulled her gently to her feet. "It's late. We should head back before these two idiots come around." Tessa hadn't even noticed the two men crumpled next to each other on the ground. She got up and walked obediently next to Will in silence.

"Are you mad at me?" She finally managed.

"I was."

"Oh…"

"Now I'm just glad you're okay." He looked at her sideways as they walked together.

"Why did you come after me?" Tessa gazed up at his beautiful features, once again, convincing herself that nothing and no one as stunning as Will could exist.

"I didn't want you to get lost, or anything to happen to you…" Will replied. "I would never have forgiven myself-" He stopped mid-sentence as Tessa reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Thank you Will." She whispered.

As they walked back into the Institute Will pulled Tessa towards him. She looked up at him wondering what he was doing.

"Tess," the nickname made her stomach flutter and the way he said it made her shiver. It sounded so perfect coming from him.

"Yes Will?"

But no answer came. Instead, he cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his. Will's warm breath tickled her face but only seconds passed until her gave in to his desires and pressed his lips to hers; gently at first and then his kiss grew more desperate, as though he couldn't let go. Tessa returned his kiss with as much desperation as he had.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead gently against hers.

"I'd never leave you Tess." He breathed.

Right there, in that moment, Tess wanted to forget everything he'd said before and stay with him like that forever. But he just confused her more.

_Do you love me Will?_ _Do you love me like I love you?_ Her thoughts screamed.

And as he searched his face, hoping to find a hint of an answer she saw it. A glimmer in his eyes; and she felt with all her heart that she could not give up on him.

"I'd never leave you Tess" He repeated.


End file.
